


Candies and Cakes

by Reflet271



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet271/pseuds/Reflet271
Summary: "Look...""I need your help with something."





	1. Chapter 1

The familiar ring of the shop bell draws your attention, and you turn to face the next customer. You smile at the human. “Hey Kris! What brings you here?” They wave back at you, moving their hands in a way to communicate with you. You scratch the back of your head nervously. “Sorry Kris, still haven’t learned enough sign language yet. Here, use this.” You hand them a notepad and pencil. They jot something down, showing you the note. 'I need your help with something.' You blink. “Sure, what’s up?” They write something else down, erasing some words, and writing some more. 'I want to make a candy for one of my friends.' You hum to yourself. “Well, I suppose I can make something for your friend, what do they like? They point to one of the nearby candy bags, and you lean over the counter to take a look. “Pocky? They like pocky? You can always just buy a bag.” They shake their head, reaching into their bag and pulling out a box. They hand it to you, and you read the label. “...Kris, no.” They nod. “Kris, I’ve seen weird candy, but there is no way I’m making chalk candy.”

Toriel glances up from her book when someone knocks on her door. She gets up, walking over and opening it. She looks down to see a mauve dragon staring back at her nervously. “Susie? What brings you here?” Susie rubs her arm, looking at the goat monster with apprehension. “I, need your help with something…” Toriel blinks, smiling at the dragon. “Well come on in then! Please, tell me the problem, I’d be happy to help.” They step inside the home, sitting in the living room. Susie slumps in her chair, brushing back a lock of hair. “Okay, so, you know a lot about Kris, right?” Toriel nods, confused as to why Susie was asking about her child. “Yes? Is something wrong with them? Are they hurt?” Susie waves her hands frantically. “N-no, nothings wrong! I just wanted to, to...;” She covers her mouth slightly. “Give them a gift, f-for being my friend.” Toriel blinked owlishly, before giving Susie a wide grin. “Well of course I’ll help you! Oh, this’ll be so much fun! Okay, how much do you know about Kris?” Susie flinched at the excitement Toriel gave off. “Well, not much. They like chocolate a lot, I think…” Toriel nods, heading towards the kitchen. She beckons Susie over, turning her oven on. “Well, I think I know just the thing you can give to Kris!” 

You sigh as you see Kris leave with a bag of candy in tow. After about ten minutes of arguing, five of which included them running around your store knocking down a shelf, you came to the agreement that you’d make the candy if they pitched in and helped. You sigh quietly to yourself. “This is almost as bad as the time Asgore asked me to make candied roses… That flower was NOT willing to cooperate.” You jot down a list of ingredients you would need to make the candy, checking the clock. “I need a coffee…” 

You sigh as you close up the store, turning around and heading to the market to pick up the ingredients. It’s a cold day in winter, no snow yet though. You wrap your arms around yourself, regretting to not bring a scarf or something. You enter the market, list out in front of you while searching for the goods. You’re about halfway done with shopping when you bump into someone. You fall on the ground, clutching your head in pain. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry! Are you alright?” You laugh. “I’m okay. Sorry, wasn’t looking where I was going.” A hand reaches down to you, and you take it, lifting yourself up. You look at the person, and recognize the face. ‘Tori? What are you doing here?” She blinks, pushing her glasses up. “Oh, well I wanted to get some more ingredients to make Kris a gift later today. Well, more like someone came to me to ask for help to make them a gift…” You blink. “Huh, that’s funny. Kris came to the store today and asked for the same thing.” You both narrow your eyes. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” “Quite.” You both silently agree to interrogate the two later. For now, you finish up shopping and head home. 

“Hey, Kris!” The human turned around to see Susie running up to them. “Walking to school today for a change?” They nodded. “Cool, mind if I join Ya?” Another nod. They both walk towards the school. “So, you think we can go back to that world again?” Kris looks at Susie, tilting their head. “I mean, come on. You miss Ralsei don’t you?” Kris nods. “Great, so it’s settled. You steal the chalk while I distract Alphys, and we both go together, sound good?” Kris smiles. “Great.” They keep walking, and Kris absently looks at Susie. More specifically, at her right hand. They look at her, making sure she’s not facing directly at them, and grasps her hand loosely. She stops in her tracks. “Kris? What are you?” They look away, pulling her along. “H-hey, don’t just run off like that!” Kris lets out a laugh at Susie’s expression, and she blushes. “Warn me next time you do that will ya?” They nod, waving her off. Kris opens the doors to the school, and they both step inside. 

Arriving in the classroom, the two are greeted by a deer and a bird sitting down discussing something. The deer looks up, and waves enthusiastically at them. “Kris, Susie! Hey!” The two wave back, sitting in their seats. “So, Kris. I wanna ask you something.” Kris looks at Susie, who rubs the back of her head sheepishly. “I was wondering. Are you free later today?” Kris tilts their head, nodding. “You are? I-I mean, cool. Do you want to, uh.” She stops, and Kris waits patiently for her to say something. “H-hang out later or something?” Kris blinks. “I mean, you don’t HAVE to or anything, It’d just be nice ya know? Two friends, hanging out…” Kris blinks again. They smile, nodding happily. “R-really? Cool, uh, meet you after school then?” Another nod. “Great!” Susie gives them a smile, and Kris feels their heartbeat quicken. The bell rings, and students begin to pile in.


	2. Make it or bake it moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So,when did you first realize..."
> 
> "What do you intend to do with Kris later this afternoon?"

You glare at the piece of paper in front of you. For the past half hour you’ve been trying to make this damn candy Kris wants, but everytime you make it, it tastes wrong. The ingredients weren’t the problem, neither is the machine that you’ve been using to make it. You grunt in frustration, throwing the notepad to a corner of your kitchen. You take a seat in one of the chairs, slumping your head down onto the kitchen table. How does one make a candy out of chalk? You scour your brain for answers. Making the mixture too hot will result in it being too soft, too little makes it brittle, and barely holdable. The flavouring of the candy also has to mix well, otherwise it becomes this weird mash up of flavors. You were on the receiving end of that one, not fun. You hum idly, thinking about other ways to make chalk candy. Damn it Kris, couldn’t you have come up with an easier candy? Your doorbell rings. Speak of the devil. You go to open it up, spying Kris in front of the entry. “Perfect timing. Look, I need you help me figure out how to make the candy taste well.” They follow you into the kitchen, looking around in awe at the amount of work you put into making candy. “Yeah, a lot goes into making those tiny little gummy worms, Kris. Anyways, let’s see what you can come up with.”

“So Susie, are you ready to make the cake for Kris?” Toriel glances back at the dragon, who shifts her stance nervously. “I guess? I’ve never done something like this before…” Toriel laughs. “It’s ok! There’s a first for everything, right? Now, to begin, preheat the oven to…” The following hour is spent on half tutoring and half making the cake. Several burnt pans and a dozen trips back to the store later… “Okay, I think we’ve got it right this time!” Taking the cake out of the oven, they both inspect it for any flaws in the design or burnt pieces leftover. Finding none, they sigh in relief. “Cool, I, er we, made it perfect! Right?” Toriel nods, letting it cool on a nearby countertop. “Yes, I’m quite sure we made this one ok.” They both take a seat in the living room, waiting for the cake to cool off. “So, Susie, I may ask… What exactly are you planning on doing with Kris later today?” Susie stiffens, looking at Toriel with nervous eyes. “Er, well… We just wanted to hang out today, I think. We didn’t really, plan anything else out than that.” Toriel narrows her eyes, and Susie suddenly feels like the room is becoming a few degrees too warm. “I see, then let me ask you another question. What is the real reason you came to me for a gift to Kris?” The mauve dragon gulps, looking anywhere but directly at the goat monster. She finally caved when the silence became unbearable. “I, think I.... like Kris.” Toriel blinks. “Like as in, a friend?” Susie shakes her head. “No, like as in. Love, I guess.” 

“So when did you figure out you had a crush on the school bully?” You idly chat with Kris as you both toss around a tennis ball waiting for the candy to form itself. Kris shrugs, tossing the ball back at you. You catch it. “Ok, let me rephrase that. When did you realize you liked her that way?” Another shrug. You groan. “Kris, I’m gonna fricking kill you at some point…” They grin back at you. “Not if I kill you first.” You blink. “Oh NOW you start talking.” The ding of a bell signals the end of the heating process, and the two of you scramble to check on the candy. Gingerly, you get the plate out, carefully setting it on the countertop. You scrutinize your work. The candy is the same color all around, good so far. You feel it with a fingernail. Not too brittle, and not too hard either. Now it’s time for the final test. You hold one out to Kris, who takes it. You take one of the pieces yourself. “Ok, on three.” You countdown from three, putting the piece of candy in your mouth and chewing. It’s delicious. The outside texture mixing well with the inner gooey flavor this particular piece contained. You swallow it, sighing in satisfaction. “Well Kris, I think we can call this one a job well done.” You open your eyes, noticing Kris is gone. You look around, seeing the candy is also gone. The slam of your front door makes you realize what happened. You facepalm. “Dammit Kris, running off with my candy.” You move back to the kitchen table, pulling out your phone. You got a text message from Toriel. 

“How goes the investigating?” You type back a reply. “I didn’t even get a chance, Kris ran off before I could say anything.” You get a smiley face in response. “Oh hush, you.” Your phone dings. “Has Asgore asked you to make more chocolate roses?” You shudder. “Don’t get me started, he’s been on and off again for the past week. Everytime it’s a different flower. I’ve memorized all the petals and combinations of bouquets you can make at this point.” Another smiley face. “You think Kris and Susie will get together?” You stare at the text. “I dunno, I’m not Susie’s mom, and shouldn’t you be more worried about if they DO?” Toriel replies after a full two minutes. “Yes, you would be right in assuming that. I do worry about Kris at times.” ‘At times? Try all the time’. You keep that thought to yourself. “But, today I realized something. Kris is getting older, far too quickly for my tastes, but it can’t be helped. They need to start branching out and finding their own path in life, I can’t coddle them forever… Susie seems like a nice girl.” You snort. Toriel texts one last message, one that you wouldn’t have expected from her. “Is it wrong of me to hope for them to get together?” You blink, typing back with mild amusement. “Kids don’t come after marriage Tori.” She sends you a frown, and you laugh. “But, no, I don’t think what you’re thinking is abnormal. We’ll just have to see where it goes, won’t we?” She doesn’t respond for a while, but you see a short message after a few seconds. “I suppose you’re right.” You nod to yourself, before smirking. “So, I heard you and Sans got to know each other.” Her response is almost immediate. “Goodbye, (Y/n)”. “Tori and Sans, sitting in a tree~” “GOODBYE. (Y/N).”


	3. Date not-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, how was your date?"

Kris found themselves waiting at the docks for Susie, peering out over the clear waters. The cool air of fall was beginning to set in, and winter chills brought in images of ice and snow to the mind. Kris shivered, wrapping their arms around themselves. They swung their legs in a carefree manner, glancing back every so often. The sun was setting just behind the water when they heard a voice call out behind them. “Hey, I’m not late am I?” Kris turned their head, waving the dragon over to where they sat. She set a white box down nearby, sitting on the side of the pier. They clutched the bag of candy nervously. Susie noticed, pointing to the bag they were holding. “Whatcha got there Kris?” They held the bag out with shaking hands, smiling at her. She took it without a second thought, opening it up. “Kris, is this chalk?” They nodded, taking one out and eating it. Susie blinked. “Didn’t take you for a kid to eat these things, they’re pretty tasteless.” Kris shook their head, taking another out and holding it up to Susie’s maw. She shrugged, eating it out of Kris’ hand. They flinched at the sensation of something sharp pricking their fingers, and reflexively pulled back. “Hey, this is actually pretty good! Where’d you get this from?” 

They rubbed the back of their head at the question, pointing at the bag once more. Susie took a glance, eyes widening at the familiar logo? “(Y/n) sells these? Damn, he’s been holding out on me.” Kris shakes their head, pointing a finger towards themselves. “Wait, you made these?” A nod. “Well hot damn. Thanks, Kris.” They smiled, feeling warm from the gratitude. “Hey, you ok? Your face is kinda red…” They waved it off, distracting Susie with another piece of chalk. They looked at the box placed next to them, pointing at it with a questioning look. “Oh, that? It’s uh. A gift for you…” Kris blinked, Susie had a gift for them? They grabbed the box, opening it slowly. Inside was a velvet red cake. They looked at Susie, whose face was slowly turning red. “Well? You gonna try it or what?” They gave her a look, miming the action of cutting the cake with a knife. Susie groaned at the realization. “Fuck, I forgot about that part.” Kris closed the box, and stood up. “Kris? Where ya going?” They held out a hand for Susie to take, and when she did, lifted her up and started walking in the direction of their house. They didn’t let go of her hand the whole way back. “Kris, I appreciate the gesture, but could you let go of my hand?” They stopped, turning to look at her. She was fidgeting nervously, eyes looking anywhere but them. 

They shook their head, continuing to walk towards their house. “Kris, I uh. Don’t think this is a good idea.” They ignore Susie’s comment, walking up to their house and opening the door. “Kris, I can’t do this!” They turn to Susie, pushing back their hair. Susie gasps lightly at the color of their eyes. They clear their throat, and in a hoarse voice, tells her not to worry. They both enter the house. Toriel is sitting in the kitchen with (Y/n), who nods as they approach. “Well look what the cat dragged in, how was your not-date?” Susie felt like punching the human for that comment. Toriel giggles. “Oh (Y/n), let them speak first before questioning them like a criminal!” (Y/n) rolls his eyes. Susie takes this moment to speak up. “We just wanted to get something to cut the cake, nothin’ more!” The two adults shared a look. In unison they responded in a monotone voice. “Suuree.” Toriel got up to grab a knife, and handed it to Kris. They took it without a second glance, and pushed Susie up the stairs. “Don’t be TOO loud up there you two!” The raucous laughter of Kris’ mom was the final nail in the coffin for Susie, who rushed in and threw herself onto Kris’ bed, groaning. “Kris, I hate your mom and (Y/n)...” Kris stifles a laugh, setting the cake on their desk and cutting it up. They take a piece for themselves, taking a bite out of it with a fork. They chew for a bit, swallowing the piece with a sigh. Susie nervously looks at them. “So, do you like it?” Kris stays silent, prompting Susie to respond. “Is it too sweet?” 

They shake their head, cutting into their slice and holding it out to her. “Say ahhh.” They say softly. Susie blushes, opening her mouth to swallow the cake. She licks her lips. “Huh, that’s good.” Kris smiles, cutting a slice for her and handing the plate over. She takes it, bumping her hand near Kris’. They both blush, looking at opposite sides of the room. ‘Dammit Susie, two days with this kid and you fall for them THIS fast?’ Kris takes a seat on the bed, finishing their slice and giving Susie a thumbs up. “Heh, you’re welcome, nerd.” They sit in silence for a while, enjoying the silence of the room for a bit. Susie feels Kris shuffling on the bed, and when she turns to look at them she feels warm. She looks down slightly. Kris is hugging her waist. “K-kris, what?” They tighten their grip, not saying a word. “Geez, is your whole family like this or something?” They look up at her, disappointment evident on their face. “Do you, want me to stop?” The dragon flinches at the question. “...No.” She wraps an arm around their shoulder, sighing. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood freak.” Kris giggles, sending a warmth in Susie’s chest. 

The door to Kris’ room opens slowly, and two heads peak inside. Two figures can be seen holding each other as they sleep, both curling in towards one another. The two outsiders look at them and smile. One of them goes to turn off the light. They close the door, letting the two sleep, both of their dreams filled with candies and cakes.


End file.
